1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device for an escalator system particularly adapted to convey wheelchairs, and more specifically to a display device for displaying matters requiring passenger's attention particularly upon special conveyance operations such as conveying wheelchairs.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, a display device for an escalator system capable of conveying wheelchairs has been known. Such a conventional escalator system is schematically shown in FIG. 2. The escalator system illustrated includes a multitude of ordinary steps 1 continuously arranged along a recirculating path, first, second and third special steps 2, 3 and 4 successively arranged in the longitudinal direction or direction of conveyance for carrying thereon a wheelchair, an adjusting means 5 for selectively adjusting the special steps 2 to 4 to a normal step position in which the special steps act as normal steps or to a special step position in which the special steps are set in a manner such that a person sitting in a wheelchair can ride on the special steps, a pair of balustrades 7, and an operation panel 8 mounted on the inner surface of one of the balustrades 7 for controlling the operation of the escalator system at the time when a person in a wheelchair uses the escalator system.
As shown in FIG. 3, the operation panel 8 has an operation button 9, a riding button 10 and a levelling button 11 mounted thereon which are all adapted to be used by the wheelchair bound. The riding button 10 is adapted to be pushed after a user of a wheelchair has embarked on the special steps 2 to 4 so as to start the preparations for the wheelchair operation of the escalator system while simultaneously sounding a chime. That is, upon pressing of the riding button 10, the adjusting means 5 is operated to adjust the special steps 2 to 4 in a manner such that the special steps can convey a wheelchair.
The wheelchair operation button 9 is pressed by the wheelchair passenger after the chime stops, whereby the escalator begins to operate.
The levelling button 11 is pressed by the wheelchair passenger when a warning buzzer is actuated by the special steps 2 to 4 moving out of their normal stopping positions. Upon pushing the levelling button 11, the special steps 2 to 4 are moved to a predetermined zone for correction of their positions to simultaneously deactivate the buzzer while sounding a chime.
In FIG. 2, provision is made for display panels 12 each of which is adapted to display matters to be noted by an operator during the wheelchair conveyance operation of the escalator system. The display panels 12 are mounted, for example, on appropriate side panels near an entrance and an exit of the escalator, and each have a written description of the matters to be noted by an operator at the time when the wheelchair bound are being conveyed on the escalator system.
Accordingly, in cases where a wheelchair bound person is being conveyed, an operator is required to operate the escalator while making sure that the matters requiring note described on the display panel 12 are carried out in sequence. Also, these procedures set forth in the display panel 12 must be attended to so as to avoid any possible danger which might otherwise take place during the conveyance of wheelchair bound by the escalator system.
Further, at the time of wheelchair conveyance operation of the escalator system, an operator operates by key a changeover switch (not shown) mounted on an appropriate location such as a skirt guard at the entrance or exit of the escalator system so as to change the escalator operation to that for wheelchair conveyance so that the special steps 2 to 4 are stopped at the lower entrance where a wheelchair passenger is waiting.
In this state, the wheelchair passenger gets on the special steps 2, 3 and then pushes the riding button 10 on the operation panel 8 so that the adjusting means 5 is operated to fix the special steps 2, 3 with each other through a fork (not shown) to form one and the same plain. At the same time, a wheel stop 2a is projected for preventing the wheelchair from falling out from the special steps 2 and 3, and the special step 4 is set at an inclined position, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
In this case, however, if the stop positions of the special steps 2 to 4 are moved out of their normal positions and a warning device is operated to warn of such a situation, it is necessary for the operator to push the levelling button 11 so as to move the special steps to a predetermined zone for correction of their positions. Upon finishing of such correction, the warning stops and a chime sounds to inform of this.
On the other hand, after the escalator system has completed preparations for the wheelchair conveyance operation, the wheelchair operation button 9 is pushed by the operator so that the escalator system begins to move upward at a half normal operating speed, that is at a speed of 15 m per minute. During this upward movement, the special step 4 is inclined so as to avoid contact with the foot rest of the wheelchair. When the special steps 2 to 4 come to the upper landing, the operation of the escalator system is automatically stopped and the wheel stop is released so that the wheelchair and passenger can get off the escalator system. Thereafter, the changeover switch (not shown) is operated by an operator to return the escalator system to its ordinary operating state.
With the above-described conventional display device utilized for the wheelchair operation of an escalator system, however, the matters to be noted are described on a panel formed of synthetic resin or on a film formed of synthetic resin by an appropriate means such as printing, and the panel or film having such matters thus described thereon is adhered to a wall surface near the escalator system, or a balustrade side panel of the escalator system in order for an operator to read the matters with ease. For this reason, the display of such matters, which is not required for the ordinary operation of the escalator system, degrades the appearance of the wall surface or the balustrade side panel. There is also the fear that having become accustomed to such a display, one is liable to overlook it at necessary moments. On the other hand, an operator can always carry a note having thereon the matters to be noted, but it is very cumbersome and inefficient for him to take out and read such notes whenever necessary.